North Star
by BaamZahard
Summary: When a Girl Becomes a God. Lahel specific. Adult content inside.


North Star

Of course, no one ever tells you that when you become a God that time becomes meaningless. When you're a mortal and the seconds' tick with each beat of your heart, demanding progress, and movement, and passion… well the world all just seems so different. They just don't tell you what being a God really entails, the price one pays. The price one is always paying.

As such it had been so many years since Rachel had reached the top of the Tower, that by now Rachel could not even remember her sins or her plots anymore. She could not remember her thrilling victories or her crushing defeats. She was no longer haunted. Even to an immortal, she supposed, the mind is an amazingly self-centered protective machine.

It had been long since she tried to move down. She didn't even know for sure if anyone was alive beneath her, though, sometimes she could feel… something akin to the constant wind, flowing up. She'd lost the ability to inhale or exhale in the vacuum of an eternal night, but she had long since stopped wondering why she was still alive.

The stars were especially bright on this night, but, it was amazing to her, for all her power, for all her godhood, it had been so long now that she couldn't even remember a night without stars. She could still remember the fear. She's always afraid, even now, that the stars too will leave her. Fade away.

So what did she think about, and what did she do, as she whittled away eternity in her never ending dream? Well. Like any _good_ girl she plays with her toys.

"Baam, come here. Right now." She spoke. Did she really speak?

"Of course, Lahel, did you need anything from me?" Baam replied, earnestly. She loved him most with his long hair and eyes still innocent.

"Get on your hands and knees, and let my feet Rest on you," The God ordered softly. "And Khun, you shall serve as my human chair."

They both moved very quickly, and immediately she sat down, in her favorite position, "Hwa Ryun, whisper into my ear, just what a Heroine I am. How beautiful, smart and honest."

She mewed. This was a great day. But, she hungered and something in their shadows bothered her.

"Baam, lift up my skirt, pull my panties down, and lick my slit, softly, but not too softly. Smile up at me while you do so" Rachel stared blankly down.

"Of course mistress," Baam replies and immediately gets to work.

"Baam, is a man ever allowed to debase himself in front of me?" Rachel demanded?

"No Mistress" Baam Mumbles.

"Is a man ever allowed to feel pleasure, without my will?" Rachel continues.

"No Mistress" Baam licking, a little faster.

"And why not" Lahel continues

"A good man exists only for you, and to be naked in your sight, or feel pleasure without your permission is to defile the one true light on this world. I could not live with myself, tarnishing your purity," He moans into her now swelling core.

"And you are a good boy, aren't you Baam?" Rachel concludes, climax approaching, she reaches out and chokes a frowning Khun, his blue hair turning white as the life leaves him, his eyes starting pop and bleed. This will be good she thought. And she yanked the chain that appeared on her hand pushing Baam closer and closer.

"Yes, Mistress, well I always obey you, Mistress. If I am good it is because you allow it," Baam squeaks as he is dug and ground deeper into her burning sex.

"Suck on the nub, Baam. As hard as you can," Rachel screams and the orgasm ripples through her, for minutes, for days, for months or for years. She does not know. She has long stopped caring. And all the while she degrades and debases those around her, and those she wills by, but still Baam sucks, and still she feels release, constantly.

She made them bleed. She burnt them. She cut them. She whipped them. She molded them to each and every one of her darkest desires and dreams. She hurt them and felt pleasure. She hurt them and felt pain. And it was all Judgement free. No one judges God. No one judges me. And only the stars are watching. She smiled. It did not quite reach her eyes like it did before.

After a time, her orgasm wanes. The stars above her twinkle and wane, not quite going out. But still just like always, she is spent, and her mind is blank. Of course, as she looks around, Baam, Khun, and Hwa Ryun are long gone. She just feels empty again. She tries to remember what she has forgotten since last time. Did Khun always have a birthmark on his face?

She's remembering now of the dream she had a long time ago. Back when she was a girl and not a god. She sees a vision of a boy that looks like Baam, smiling at her, but not her, here as she is with the stars. He turns and walks away. And she is alone. Very alone, even though she's not even sure she can feel lonely any more.

Under the star light, it takes a good long time before the God is able to remember Baam back to her again. This bothered her, but she could not think why. Aloud she says, why she does not know.

"Well, a _good_ girl always plays with her toys."


End file.
